Finding Room 147
by Bleeding Writer
Summary: "Hmm… I wonder what precious jewels could be in here," he said, cheekily, closing the door. He turned around and peered through the dark room to see a lump on the bed, buried beneath blankets. He grinned as he took off his shirt, shoes, and pants. "Seems like I found one…" RaeX. Rated M for adult situations. Drabble Request turned short story. College au.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer for the whole story: Yeah- No…No. Sorry but no.**

_Got a drabble request awhile back-_

_"Anonymous asked: RaeX, college!au, fraternity costume/halloween party"_

_And it ended up being a short story. Fancy that._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part One<strong>

Empty red solo cups and confetti littered the floor as shiny fringe, fluttered and hung down from the ceiling as he bumped and pushed his way through the crowded dorm hallway. The bass of the music pulsated through him as if it was his own heartbeat, making him bob his head as he walked passed the oblivious tongue-locked couple.

He shook his head with a smile before gulping the rest of his drink down. Feeling the burn from the cheap whisky, he grimaced as he looked at the room ahead and then, his hand.

_Room 147._

He was at the right place. Pulling a skull mask over his head, he cracked his neck a little before reaching for the knob and walking in.

"Hmm… I wonder what precious jewels could be in here," he said, cheekily, closing the door. He turned around and peered through the dark room to see a lump on the bed, buried beneath blankets.

He grinned as he took off his shirt, shoes, and pants. "Seems like I found one…"

Lifting up the sheets and lying down in the bed, he wrapped his arm around the petite form.

"What the-!" An unfamiliar voice erupted from the form, kicking and wiggling out of the bed. She flicked on the light and turned to look at him.

She was not the tall, tan, smoking-hot, green eyed, red head he had run into downstairs and asked him to meet her up here. No, she was the completely opposite. She was shorter and pale with lavender hair and electric blue eyes that almost matched her hair. And she didn't look as friendly either.

She screamed at him before picking up a bat and swinging it at him. He screamed back and fell out the bed on the other side as he tried to avoid being hit.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" He exclaimed putting his hands up. "Hey! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" She spat, swinging the bat threateningly.

"I was invited to this room," he explained, taking his mask off, his hair falling messily atop his head. "A girl named Lori, I think? Tall, red hair, green eyes?"

"_Kori_?" She asked, confusedly. "Why would she invite you here?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "She told me to come up here pretend to be a thief. She wrote her room number here."

He showed her his palm, trying to seem less and less like a threat while she held that bat tightly in her hands. She watched him with weary eyes as she took his palm into hers and read it.

"It says, Room 14_1_" she said, letting go of his hand. "She writes her ones weird."

He furrowed his brow as he looked at his hand again. "Is that what it says?"

"Yeah…" She sighed, putting the fat end of her bat down on the ground. "If I know Kori, that's what it says."

"Huh."

"Yup," she tapped her fingers. "Well, you can get going now. Go do that… Weird role playing… _Thing_."

He nodded at her as he looked down at the floor for his clothes. "Yeah… I should go… Do that, then."

She nodded back as she looked anywhere but at him, waiting for him to leave. But he felt the awkwardness of the situation seep into his bones, pushing him to continue on talking.

"Are those the wireless headphones that just came out?" He asked as he slipped on his pants.

Looking down at the headphones around her neck, she nodded. "Yeah… I guess."

He whistled. "Those must've cost a pretty penny."

"They're worth it though," she shrugged. "They cancel out everything."

"Including what's going on downstairs?"

"_Especially_ what's going on downstairs."

"Nice!" He exclaimed as he zipped up his jeans. "So what, you got an exam or something so you have to turn in early for?"

She shook her head. "No."

His brows creased. "Early shift at work?"

"No."

He blinked in confusion as he picked up his shirt from the ground. "So why are you going to bed when there's a party downstairs?"

"You know for a guy who is trying to get laid, you are surely taking your own sweet time about getting to it," she snapped.

He frowned, taking a few steps towards her. "Well for a sorority girl, you certainly don't look or act like one."

She glared at him, trying to intimidate him with her eyes but he held his ground against her.

"So…?"

She huffed at him. "If you must know (and if it will get you out of here faster), I don't particularly like parties."

"You don't?" He asked, curiosity piqued.

"No, I don't," she sighed, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Then, why join a sorority?" He shrugged.

"My mom was one. And my dad was in its brother fraternity." she answered, simply.

He nodded in understanding. "So double legacy."

"Essentially," she sighed. "It doesn't help that all of my friends here are also in fraternities and sororities, including Kori, who I've known since high school. So, it was either join or die."

He considered this for a moment, processing all of the information. "Huh."

"What?"

"You don't strike me as the caving to peer pressure type," he answered.

She looked at him questioningly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, looking down at the shirt in his hand.

She took a few steps towards him and put her hand on her hip, menacingly. "You meant something by it. Say it."

He shrugged again and shook his head. "It's nothing. It's just…"

"It's just what?" She pushed.

"You seem like the type who… Walks to the beat of her own drum. You do your own thing and not what everyone tells you to do or expects you to do," he admitted. "Basically… You're not the generic sorority girl type. At least, for this sorority."

Her hardened exterior faltered a little at his words, feeling warmed by them. She bit her bottom lip a little. "I…well… That is… Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, flashing her a genuine smile.

She nodded back at him, shifting her weight uncomfortably. Catching this, he stepped back away from her, picked up his shoes, and moved to the door.

"I should probably go…" He said, hesitantly.

"Yeah... You have um… Kori to get to," she stuttered, pushing her hair back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

"No, no… It was an easy mistake."

"Still I apologize for the intrusion."

"It's fine," she waved as he reached the door. "That door never locks anyway so it happens."

"It never locks?" He asked, his eyebrow arching.

She shrugged. "It does. But if you give it so much as a little jiggle, it opens, regardless."

He nodded. "Huh."

"Yeah…" She nodded as she put her bat to the side of her bed. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you."

"Yeah… It was nice to meet you too," he trailed, looking at the golden knob with the tips of his fingers resting on it. He shook his head before turning back and facing her.

"I'm sorry but you're saying you're going to go back to bed with your noise canceling headphones on with a door that_ doesn't_ lock?"

She blinked in confusion. "Yes…? Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, I say there is," he dropped his things and crossed his arms over his chest. "There's a full on kegger happening downstairs and anyone can waltz right in here and take full on advantage."

"I'd like to see them try," she smirked.

He didn't waver. "You're tough… I'll give you that. And I'm pretty damn sure, you know how to defend yourself. But that doesn't mean I feel comfortable leaving you alone in here with a party happening just downstairs."

She gave him a confused look. "So…?"

"So I'm not leaving," he said firmly. "I've seen some of the guys down there and… I just wouldn't feel right leaving you and knowing they can crawl into bed with you-

"Like you did?"

He pressed his lips for moment and sighed. "Yeah… Like I did, even though it was a misunderstanding and some guys aren't as nice as me."

"I can defend myself."

"I know you can but that still doesn't make me feel comfortable."

"Don't you have to go fake rob Kori and do the-the… _Do_?"

He felt his lips twitch at her statement, resisting the urge to laugh. There was such an innocence to her. He wouldn't admit it out loud but now that she wasn't swinging that bat at him, she was actually kinda…cute.

"Eh, there'll probably be other opportunities," He shrugged, coming back over to her bed.

Her brows creased at him. "Uh…what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm staying and you have no other furniture to sit on other than that uncomfortable looking chair there," he pointed to the wooden chair at the desk and grimaced.

"But you have-

"I highly doubt I would be able to give a satisfactory performance tonight, thinking and worrying about you in here alone without a proper lock," he clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "So I'm not going to '_do the do_' with Kori tonight. Instead, I'm going to stay here and keep you company. Be your body guard, if you will."

Pressing her lips together and glaring at him, she thought about her current predicament. "Nothing that I say will get you to change your mind?"

Sitting down at the end of her bed and resting back on the foot board there, he shook his head as he folded his hands behind his head.

She rolled her eyes at him as she lifted up her blankets and climbed in. "Fine but no funny business, you got that?"

"Got it," he grinned as he watched her settle in.

Huffing at him, she reached over to her night stand and picked up the thick book that occupied the space there, pulling it over to her lap. Using her thumbs, she opened the book to her marked page and began to read.

He watched her for a moment. Watched as her eyes scan through every word of the page before quickly flipping to the next one. He watched as her fingers reached up and played with the little gold bird trinket around her neck. He watched her lips twitch at the words on the page as if she were about to read them out loud and her eyes go wide with a far off distant look as she emerged herself into the pages.

Deciding that his watching was becoming a little creepy, he flicked his eyes off her and looked around the room.

It was clean and tidy, he noticed. Everything seemed to have its place there - organized, unlike most dorm rooms he had been in. And unlike most female dorm rooms, she didn't have those white Christmas lights around the corners of her ceiling. Just the three simple lamps: the one by her bed, the one at her desk, and the one big floor lamp were her sources of light. She did have a lot of candles though, some used and some unused.

Along with her candles, she had a lot of books. Almost every corner and every surface had at least five books on it, save her nightstand which he supposed was reserved for whatever book she was currently reading.

Without meaning to, his eyes flicked back to her. "You sure do read a lot."

"Books are the keys to knowledge and knowledge is power," she muttered, her eyes never leaving the page.

"Did you just quote Schoolhouse Rock?" He smiled.

"Partially," she shrugged. "I'll admit, for a cartoon, it was quite informative _and_ entertaining."

"It was a pretty good show," he nodded, still smiling at her. The silence passed between them again before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"What are you reading?"

"_The Iliad_," she answered, simply.

He blinked. "Is that for a class or something?"

"No."

"So you're casually reading _The Iliad_?" His eyes widened in astonishment.

"Yup."

He let out a small chuckle. "Wow."

"If you say something bad about my reading habits, you can leave," she snapped, looking up from her book.

He put his hands up again. "Calm down, Little Bird. No one is saying anything bad about your reading habits. Jeez… It's not every day you meet someone who just casually reads _The Iliad_."

She blinked at him. "Right… What did you just call me?"

"Uh…" He trailed, rewinding the conversation in his head. "Little Bird?"

"Why did you call me that?"

"Well…One, I don't know your actual name. And two," he pointed to the little bird shaped trinket around her neck. "Because of that."

She nodded as slender fingers came up and played with her necklace. "Oh."

"What is your name?" He asked, curiously.

"Raven…" She answered, quietly. "And you?"

A grinned crawled across his lips. "Jason… Jason Todd."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>


	2. Part Two

**Part 2**

"Your freckles are pale," he muttered, lying beside her on the bed as she read her book.

A couple of hours had passed since he first accidentally stumbled into her library-like room and the party was still raging on below them. And just like he promised, he was still there, keeping her company and denying the prospect of sex just a few doors down.

At the beginning of their "lock-in", it was awkward and silent. But then, it slowly evolved into something more comfortable and playful. And neither of them would admit it but it felt…_ Nice_.

So there he was: lying on his stomach, noticing every detail of her face while she lied on her back with her nose buried in her book.

"Well, pal_er_ than the rest of you," he revised with a sigh.

Looking away from her book, she arched her brow at him. "Casual observation or criticism?"

"Observation," he answered with a sigh, turning to lie on his side and propping his head up with his arm. It was a cute observation, but an observation nonetheless.

She pursed her lips at him and looked at him with inquiring eyes, observing him closely. Noticing this, he grinned down at her.

"What?"

She shook her head as she looked back at her book. "Nothing. Just… I'm wondering if this is how you flirt with women."

He blinked in surprise at the statement. He certainly did not expect that to come out of her mouth. Seemed like the Little Bird was full of surprises.

He shifted a little bit and played it cool. "Is it working?"

She snorted. "No."

"No?" he questioned with a playful smile playing at his lips. "You're not impressed by my awesome flirting skills?"

She simply shook her head, the corners of her lips twitching up. If he hadn't spent hours observing her face, he would've missed on the telltale hints of her smile. He pressed on.

"I really like the way you read that book," he teased, twirling his finger through her lavender hair and tugging on it. He saw her lips press as she tried to fight the smile that threatened to come.

"It's so…" He breathed, his voice deepening and taking a sultry tone. "_Studious_."

She burst out laughing, closing her eyes and throwing a hand over her heart. He chuckled along with her as he reveled in her smile and the sounds of her laughter. A voice in the back of his head thought that she looked really pretty like that. But he pushed it away, at least for the moment.

"_Oh!_ Now I see why Kori invited you to her room," she said, sarcastically, as she calmed down from her laughter.

"Yeah? You're impressed now?" He laughed.

"I wouldn't say, impressed," she chuckled back. "But now I'm curious."

"About what?" He asked licking his lips a little and pushing her hair back over her ear before pulling his hand back to his side.

It was an innocent but very intimate display of affection that came very… natural to him with her. He tried not to read into it too much but he couldn't help but feel the warmth of pride in his chest when he saw her cheeks tint a light pinkish hue. It was nice to know that he did, in fact, have an effect on her, just as she seemed to have on him.

"What your whole… fake robbery looked like when you came in," She coughed out, her lips still turned up at the corners.

"Oh," he shrugged, recalling the memory. "I just came in. Said something robbery-related, got naked, and climbed right on in."

"What did you say?" She asked, curiously.

"Uh…something like 'I wonder if there are some jewels here' and 'I think I found one.' I don't know."

She gaped at him with wide eyes. "That was _it_?"

"That was it," he nodded, chuckling in retrospect.

"That has to be the worst role playing I've ever heard of," she smirked. "I've read _fanfictions_ written by virgins with better role playing than that."

He chuckled. "I admit it's not my best."

"Not your best? Jason. That was barely even foreplay. That was barely even seduction," she replied. "I'm seriously doubting your flirting skills now."

"Is that so?" He challenged, lifting his chin.

"Yes, it is," she said confidently, lying on her side and facing him. "I bet you couldn't even seduce the panties off a prostitute."

He grinned. He liked this side of her. Playful and challenging… _Feisty._ He liked feisty.

"You ought not challenge me, Little Bird," he warned with a finger.

"I'm challenging you."

"I don't think you can handle it."

She scoffed. "By the looks of it, it's not much to handle."

He curled his tongue in his mouth. She was not about to go there.

"I'm warning you, Raven…"

"What would you have done if it was me that was inviting you up with that role playing prompt?"

_Oooooh yeah_… She went there.

His brow arched at the prospect of the challenge. "You sure you want to know this?"

"Give me your best shot…" She edged on.

Without missing a beat, he licked his lips again and he leaned over so that his chest pressed lightly against hers. Bringing up his hand to her cheek, he rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone and pushed back her hair with his nails. Leaning in close so that their noses barely touched, he looked at her with dark half-lidded eyes that danced and shimmered with mirth and dirty thoughts that made her gut twist in the most pleasurable of ways.

"If it was you I was coming for," he whispered, lowly, his breath dancing over her parted lips. "I wouldn't say anything. I would come in nice and quiet, making my way to your bed…"

His hand trailed from her hair to the curve of her hip beneath the blanket, tracing patterns over it with just his fingertips. "I would get under the covers by the foot of your bed…"

His eyes dropped down to the rest of her body, slowly undressing her with his eyes. Images of her shapely legs underneath her college shirt from earlier swirled in his mind as his hand continued to trace while his other hand went to stroke the top of her crown.

"I would kiss and climb up those legs…" He dragged, his hand sneaking underneath the blanket and sliding to her hip again. "Until I found that jewel between your thighs. And then…"

He flicked his eyes to hers and smirked at the sight. The normally hardened and challenging blue almost purple eyes were lidded and dark as desire flickered between them. He grinned slyly, pressing his forehead against hers so that their lips were only centimeters apart.

"I would _take_ you," he clicked his tongue, his fingertips biting into her hip lightly. "Using only my tongue and my lips…"

Her cheeks were flushed bright red and her breathing was labored. The physical closeness between and the intricate motions of his fingers and his scent…

_Oh!_ His scent…

It was the delicious combination of his cologne and his own personal musk that suffocated her, in the most pleasurable way, and clouded her mind and made her dizzy. It was intoxicating.

She licked her lips as she stared on at his full and pink lips. "Oh…"

"Still think I can't seduce the panties off a prostitute, Little Bird?" He murmured, his fingers still tracing patterns on her hips and stroking her hair.

She swallowed a shaky breath back as she tried to not fantasize about what those glorious lips could be doing to her instead of talking.

"I… I um… You're… Y-you're better than I… ex-expected…" She stuttered out with a cough.

His grin increased tenfold as he pulled back, freeing her from the exhilarating yet intoxicating hold he had on her. He pulled his hand from her hip to his side and propped his head back on his other hand.

"Told ya that you couldn't handle it."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>


	3. Part Three

**Part 3**

"You're not like the others," she murmured.

He flicked his eyes from her hair that he was toying with, to her one eye that was staring up. Distantly thinking again of how cute she was when half of her face was buried in a pillow, he sighed.

"And just who are the others?"

"The other frat boys," she answered, turning from her stomach to her side and cradling her little hands beside her face. "They would've long left by now but not you."

"Not me…" He repeated with a smile, following his fingers plight to the ends of her hair and back.

"Why is that?"

He shrugged. "Well… I had a, uh…more dangerous upbringing (to say the least), to know better than to leave anyone alone in a situation they don't want to be in."

"Well, that's just common sense," she rebutted.

He smiled, leaning his head down to playfully butt heads with hers. "Common sense isn't all too common nowadays, Little Bird."

She rolled her eyes playfully at him but she nodded. "True."

He chuckled as he resumed playing with her hair again. "It probably helps that I'm not a frat boy."

"You're not?" She furrowed her brow.

"Nope," he popped.

She flicked her eyes to the brand-like X mark on his still bare chest. "But the brand-

"Got it when I was in the boys home."

She paused for moment, debating if she should ask him more about his past. She decided against it. "How'd you get into the party then?"

"Eh…" He sighed, twirling her hair between his fingers. "I was with a few people that I reluctantly call 'friends'… They invited me… I had nothing better to do… So here I am."

She considered that for a moment. "That explains a lot, then."

"Is that a good thing?" He asked, his eyes going back down to her, making her stomach tingle and twitch.

She nodded, humbly as she dropped her eyes down to his still bare chest to the X shaped mark there. Growing more and more curious, she reached out and touched it, causing his muscular pectoral to flinch in surprise. She tried to ignore the little smile that burned behind her lips.

He looked down at her with curious eyes as she fingered his scar, noticing the pink of her cheeks and the press of her lips. All the little telltale signs that he was having an effect on her. He chuckled softly when he noticed that her 37 freckles (yes, he counted them…twice) didn't change color with her nose and cheeks.

"Your freckles are so cool," he murmured.

She scoffed, playfully. "What is with your obsession with my freckles?"

"I don't know. What is your obsession with my scar?" He countered, his nose poking her cheek.

He didn't know why it felt so natural to be so intimate with her so fast… But it did. And as long as she was okay with it, he was more than willing to indulge in this comfortable yet teasing pillow talk with her. He was not the type to deny himself the little comforts in life and he wasn't about to start.

"I don't have an obsession."

"I've been seeing you check me out. I've seen you stare at the mark," he teased.

"I have not!" She argued, looking up at him with a red blush slowly coating her cheeks. Save the pale white 37 freckles there.

"Oh, come on. You're honestly telling me you haven't been checking out…" he pulled back his hand from her hair and gestured to himself as if to say '_this_.'

She stuttered, opening and closing her mouth like a catfish before settling for another huff.

"_Shut up_," she murmured through teeth as her blush grew redder, looking down at her pillow.

He laughed as he leaned back over and resumed his position with his hand in her hair. He hummed as her warmth mingled with his again. The flowery vanilla smell of her shampoo tickled his nostrils as he breathed her in, soothing him.

"Stop laughing," she murmured, her finger coming back to his mark and tracing over it again, absently.

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest as he continued to slide his fingers through her silky tresses. "Such a demanding, Little Bird, you are."

She shot him a sidelong glare before looking back at his scar, still blushing. He couldn't help the growing smile on his face.

She was just so… _Damn_ adorable sometimes!

It warmed his heart as he tilted his head to her. "Tell me something."

"Something."

He rolled his eyes at her attempt of a joke. "Why were you in here alone?"

She scrunched up her face. "Was I supposed to have someone in here?"

"I mean," he sighed, rephrasing the question that burned to the front of his brain about 15 minutes after they first met. "Aren't you… _With _someone?"

He knew the question was stupid. She had spent the past close to four hours, lying in bed with him and not once picked up her phone, let alone, looked at it. He could also tell by her expression that it was a very stupid question. But he had to ask. Experience taught him it was better to ask than to just assume.

"Just answer the question, Little Bird."

She arched her brow. "Yes, I'm _totally _with someone even though I've been lying in a bed with a shirtless man for hours."

He snapped his fingers. "I knew it!"

"Of course, I'm not with anyone," she said with an airy laugh, going back to tracing his brand-like scar. "Haven't been with anyone in years."

"Oh I can barely believe that," he muttered accidentally as he went back to playing with her hair.

She lifted her eyes back to him. "Why do you say that?"

He blinked, realizing that he just said something he wasn't supposed to say but did anyway. Licking his lips, he chose his next few words carefully. "Well… Because your…"

Beautiful? Smart? Funny? Unusually and uniquely charming? All of the above?

All of those were perfectly acceptable answers but for some reason, none of those words spilled out of his mouth. Instead he said:

"Your… A woman that I think should be kissed every morning of every day."

She stared up at him for a long while with a flabbergasted look on her features. "…What?"

He smiled awkwardly, mentally berating himself for his words but deciding to stick to them. He wasn't the type to take back the things he meant. Combing his fingers through her hair and shifting closer so that his chest pressed against hers again, he sighed.

"I think… You should be kissed every day," he repeated with a lick of his lips.

"But… Why?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

She said nothing. She just kept looking on and on at him with those wide blue eyes of hers, looking for an answer behind his jade green ones. He smiled as he twirled the ends of her hair, flicking his eyes to it.

"I've seen you on campus, you know?" He continued. "Sometimes it's when you're outside walking. You always have your hood up but I can still see your hair, peeking out just underneath it.

"Other times, it's in the library or the coffee shop on Main and your hood is down and I can observe you a little better. And I've always found it fascinating."

"Explains why you keep touching it," she nodded.

"Are you complaining?" He questioned, his hand stopping in her hair.

"Mere observation," She shook her head and nudged his hand to continue, enticing a chuckle out of him. "Continue."

His eyes twinkled with mirth as he grinned down at her before clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Anyway, I've always wanted to come over and talk to you but you look so submerged in your book, I couldn't bear to interrupt."

"I appreciate that."

He didn't let her deter him. "And every time I saw you… I always thought that you should be kissed every day. And, even though it was purely accidental, now that I have gotten a much better look at you and gotten to know you…"

He untangled his hand from her hair and dropped his to around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He watched her cheeks flush pink at the motion but made no moves that told him to leaned in a little closer to her face, the tips of his black hair barely touching her forehead, and counted her freckles again as his other hand found her hair.

"I definitely think you should be kissed every day."

Her eyes flicked back and forth from his eyes to his lips as she fought the red hot blush on her cheeks. The deadly combination of his scent, his eyes, his lips his fingers in her hair, and the comforting warmth his body so close to hers dizzied her and set her soul on fire.

She swallowed deeply as her eyes dropped to his mouth again, her heart thrumming against her rib cage. "I haven't been kissed since my ex."

He nodded, his eyes flicking down to her lips. "And how long ago was that?"

"About two years ago," she answered, slowly.

"So you're telling me…" He whispered. "The last time you were ever kissed or…_touched_…"

He pressed his hand against the small of her back and pushed her chest closer to his, making her gasp.

"…Was two years ago by some guy that was foolish enough to let you go."

"He also cheated…" She blurted.

He blinked. "Well, he's a fool and an idiot."

She couldn't help the small laugh that erupted out of her throat, tucking her head a little. She felt his forehead press against hers slowly, making the exquisite knot in her belly tighten.

"And that's a shame…" She heard him say, his breath swirling in the space between their lips.

She nibbled on her lip before looking back up into his eyes with something warm and sort of mischievous dancing behind them.

"You deserve better than that."

She nodded as her lips parted again and dropped back down to his lips. "I…deserve to be kissed…"

"You deserve to be kissed…"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>


	4. Part Four

**Part 4**

_"You deserve to be kissed…"_

He leaned closer to her lips, his nose lightly brushing against hers. Just an inch closer and he could taste them and feel how soft they promised to be. He felt the thudding of her heart race as he neared closer and closer to her and he distantly wondered if she could feel his. He pulled his eyes from her lips to her half-lidded eyes.

"Tell me if you want to stop and I will…" He whispered softly, praying that she wouldn't stop this.

She nodded but did nothing to stop his incoming lips. Giving her eyes one last glance, he dropped his gaze back to her lips and slowly sliced through the space between them. He heard her breath hitch in her throat just as his lips pressed against hers.

Time seem to sped up and stop simultaneously around them at the contact. It was soft and uncertain at first as most first kisses are.

Testing.

Searching.

Lingering.

He parted his lips away from hers, hovering over them. Waiting for her to pull away, waiting for her to pull him in. Just some sort of clear certainty for him to continue.

He felt her nose nudge against his, leaning for his lips again until she reached them. He smiled in spite of himself at her. Her kisses were shy and sweet but had a subtle boldness to them that he couldn't help but to find endearing.

He kissed her back, capturing her bottom lip between his and adding a little pressure and urgency within the kiss. She met him with equal and perfect indulgence, sliding her lips over his and fluttering her fingers to his chin as a little sigh escaped her throat.

Swallowing the sigh, he slid his tongue over her bottom lip before pushing his tongue passed them to meet hers. She tasted delightful - like cinnamon and cherries, a surprisingly addicting combination. His fingers curled against her spine as he tilted his head to kiss her deeper.

Her fingers on his chin slid their way to the back of his head, running them through his dark tresses and tangling them there. His tongue tasted of whisky, spice, and something sweet that she couldn't quite place her finger on but that she couldn't get enough of. His touch sent shooting stars of gold flying under her skin, filling and fueling her actions. Feeling bold, she pulled her lips back and captured his bottom lip with her teeth, dragging them over the sensitive flesh.

His heart pounded with a lusty impulse he couldn't control. He let out a growl before seizing her lips fully, kissing her hard and rolling his body atop of hers. Her hands toyed with his neck, tangling themselves in the hair there as he poured himself into her mouth, gorging on her taste.

A feminine sigh tickled the back of his throat and he pushed harder into her, relishing her body heat and the feel of her beneath him. She whimpered, and the sound set his mind abuzz that sent blood rushing south. The flicker under his stomach felt very real now; very much alive, and he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up without stopping.

His movements were growing frantic as he sucked her in and took greedy nips at her soft lips. But she kept up with him, licking and pecking back with dissipating nerves, clutching at him with trembling fingers. His hands drifted up to her cheekbones and into her silky lavender hair, coaxing a moan out of her that made his hips twitch.

He pressed himself against her as hard as he could, dragging his fingertips down her neck, shoulders, and ribs to settle possessively around her sides and back. He groaned as she combed her nails through his hair, catching a sensitive spot on his spine that made him shiver in a wonderful way. Their hot breaths clashed between kisses and Jason decided that he needed more - craved it, actually.

He tore his mouth away and moved to her throat, pleasantly surprised when she lolled her head back and sighed in apparent bliss. Her grip on his hair tightened as he found a receptive spot near her ear that made her blood rush, her pulse pounding under his tongue.

"Tell me to stop and I will…" He mumbled against her skin, as his hand travelled down underneath the blanket between them to her thigh and squeezing the soft but firm flesh there.

Raven swallowed hard but didn't utter a word to break their contact - too lost in the pace and passion that was close to foreign to her. She was vaguely aware that he was pushing away the blanket between them and positioning himself between her legs, but the thought of stopping was a distant whisper at the back of her skull. She felt the chill of her room hit against the hot skin of her legs just as he lifted his head to steal her lips again, his warm and eager palms sliding under her oversized college T-shirt. Her hands dropped to rest against his chest, scratching curiously at his neck, collarbone, and scar.

His hands grazed upwards until his thumbs stroked the underside of her naked breasts. Her fingernails raked down his stomach, and he felt himself harden as she went lower.

"_Little Bird_…" He hissed as a warning, nipping at her jaw.

"Don't stop," she blurted out breathlessly, her hands reaching the buttons of his pants.

Halting his affections, he opened his eyes and scanned her features. Eyes half lidded, pink parted lips slightly swollen from his nipping, hair deliciously tousled - absolute perfection.

"I don't want you to stop," she breathed, her hands unbuttoning his pants as she tilted her head up to latch back onto him.

He stilled for a moment, closing his eyes as he deciphered whether this was real or not. But feeling her lips touch his mouth again confirmed the reality for him and sent him into a frenzy. Letting out a shaky groan, he took her mouth again as his hands clutching and grabbing and squeezing what he could reach.

She moaned into his mouth, pushing down his jeans down past his hips using her legs and feet to push them down the rest of the way as she buried her fingers in his hair. He groaned at her urgency, his hips moving against hers in a way that sent shivers down their spines and fed the white hot fire that burned beneath their navels. Pushing a hand between them, he rubbed small circles over her cotton covered warmth, enticing another moan from her.

She was so deliciously wet through her panties, it took everything in him to not to dive into her and take her for all she had. He bit at her bottom lip as he teased her with his fingers, relishing and reeling in the sounds of her moans and little pants that tickled his chin. Her hips rose to meet his hand over and over again, silently begging for more.

A request that he couldn't refuse.

He dropped his nips and kisses from her jaw to her neck pausing at that delicious spot by her ear, to her collarbone, her chest, her breasts, her stomach and to that spot between her thighs. Glancing up at her, he hooked his fingers into the seams of her panties and pulled them down, kissing at her legs as he did so, wanting to tease her a bit longer. Sliding back up, he guided her legs to rest on his shoulders and nestled himself before her hot pink swollen wetness.

She smelled _sublime_.

Like sugar and her own personal scent that made his senses tingle and his mouth water. He licked his lips as he wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her closer to him, spreading her legs more to him. Reaching a thumb to the pink pearl between her lips, he rolled over it and watched it tremble and tighten at his touch, hearing her whimper for him. Feeling that lusty impulse in his chest again, the desire to let her burn outweighed his need to taste her, and he dove into her folds.

Her taste was better than her scent.

He sighed pleasantly as he ran his tongue over her bud, her pants and moans and whimpers wracking his brain in the most delicious way. Her fingers found his hair again and pulled at him as she writhed with complete abandon under him. She had never felt anything like this before - this passion, this burning, this yearning for completeness, this… _Tongue._

It was like he was a man starved and she was his first meal in days. She clutched the mattress and the sheets and his hair - anything to keep her from drowning in this gloriously delicious Hell he was sending her through. She bit her lip to stop another moan from slipping out but it came anyway, feeling him press his mouth harder against her. Her toes pointed and curled as his tongue licked her from her center to clit and back again. She shivered and shook and writhed against him, pulling at his hair until she decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"Jason…" his name tumbled out of her mouth like a prayer.

It made him see stars. "Little Bird?"

"_Please_…" she whimpered, her hips grinding against his tongue and her hands pulling at his hair in urgency.

He flicked his eyes up at her from between her legs and grinned at her. Stealing a few more licks, he crawled up her body and captured her lips, letting her taste herself. He was happy to find that she didn't cringe away from him and instead welcomed it fully, sighing into his mouth. Feeling her wiggle underneath his body reminded him of her need and he sat up to take his boxer briefs off.

Her eyes widened a little as he sprang from the confines of his underwear, noticing that he was a bit larger than what she used to. She bit her lip and spread her legs wider for him before looking up at him to see that smug but charming smirk of his. Never breaking eye contact, she reach a hand out and ran her nails down his abs, feeling him shiver under her touch.

He dropped back down to her, hovering his lips over hers. Positioning himself between her legs again, he wrapped his arm around her back while the other one cupped her cheek and dove into her hair. He moved his eyes to meet hers and the world ebbed away from around them as he slowly moved his hips forward, sliding into her.

Her breath hitched as he filled her, clutching at his arms and staring on into his lust-filled green eyes. He hissed as he slid into her to the hilt. She was so delightfully warm and tight… He counted her freckles to distract him from losing himself.

_One… Two… Three…_

Sliding back out, he felt the tickle of her shaky sigh ghost across his parted lips, mingling with his hot breath. He pushed her hair out of her face and curled his fingers in it as he continued his count.

_Six… Seven… Eight…_

A small whimper escaped from her throat, sending sparks up his spine and making him shiver. He pushed back into her at an agonizingly slow pace, the swell of lust bubbling in his chest and a low groan tripping from his mouth.

_Nine… Ten…_

Her nails pitched into his skin like mini daggers but oddly enough, it bled into the pleasure. Her eyes flickered down to his mouth as her need grew closer and closer to dangerous levels. Without a warning, she wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled him in, burying him in her. And that impulse came back with a fury that rattled his very core, making him forget all about his counting.

He crashed his lips with hers with a force that it would surely leave a bruise as he sped up his movements, swallowing a moan from her lips and pulling her closer to him.

It should've been fucking sin how good she felt. It was almost like coming home, so warm and inviting, like he belonged there. He had never been with someone like this before - someone who matched him wit for wit, kiss for kiss, thrust for thrust.

_God,_ she was amazing!

Fingertips left her hair and traced her body, learning all of its edges and curves. His mouth fell away from hers, letting a guttural groan out as the sensation of her drove him on.

Her toes pointed and curled as nails raked over his skin, leaving bright red tracks in their wake. Her teeth caught his flesh, pulling and nipping at whatever they could reach. Hot breaths collided and danced together between their desperate mouths as he thrust faster and harder into her. She writhed and wiggled and pulled at him as the fire that threatened to consume her grew hotter and hotter beneath her navel. She couldn't tell if she wanted to be released from this hell or dance longer in it.

He felt her muscles tighten around him, signaling the beginning of the end, and gnashed his teeth together with newfound determination to not give into desire…Yet.

Tightly wrapping his arms around her, he flipped them over and placed her in his lap. He pulled the remains of her clothing up over her head and threw it off to the side before wrapping his arms around her again and bucking his hips into her from his new sitting position.

Her head lolled back as moan after moan poured from her lips at the deliriously amazing angle. She rocked her hips against him as he bucked into her, slow and long and then, fast and hard. He dipped his head down to her chest, trailing open mouth kisses down to her nipple and swirling his tongue around it. She licked her lips and hummed in pleasure as she rode him, bringing her head down to kiss his crown and arching her back to press her breasts closer to his face.

He smiled at her response to his affections as he kissed, licked, and sucked at her skin. Dropping a hand between them, he used his thumb to rub circles over the receptive sex bud to bring her over the edge. And within a matter of seconds, she came over him, his name tumbling out of her mouth like a song.

Feeling her unravel around him, he felt his groin twitch as he barreled into her like a pistol. He lifted his mouth to her neck, burying his face into the crook of her shoulder and bit down at the receptive spot there, making her shiver and shake against him as she rode her high. His fingertips dug into her spine, pulling at her and stealing a few more thrusts before joining her in bliss with a muffled roar.

He held her close against him, basking in her warmth and savoring the high that buzzed around them, with only the sounds of their thudding hearts and bated breaths filling their ears. Keeping his face buried in the crook of her neck, he sighed in content as her fingers came up to his hair and soothed him.

"So much for no funny business…" he heard her say as she placed a kiss on his crown.

He snorted. "Are you complaining?"

"No," she answered. He could hear the secret smile in her voice. "I'm just stating."

"Good…" He murmured, kissing her lazily on her collarbone and bringing a hand to play with the ends of her hair.

"I think the party has died down…"

He arched a brow. "Are you trying to tell me to leave now?"

"No…" he could hear the slight hesitance in her voice and feel her reservation settle back into her body.

He frowned. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," she said, a little too quickly for her taste. She coughed and tried again. "No… Unless you want to."

A hum in thought was his only response.

She bit her lip. "Do you want to?"

He chuckled before turning them back over so that she was on the mattress again and he lying beside her with his arms around her and facing her.

"No," he grinned, lazily. He lifted a hand to a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes and pushed it back behind her eyes. "No, I'd rather stay here with you."

"You would?" She questioned as her hands found his scar again.

Feeling the weight of his eyelids, he nodded his head and closed his eyes. "I told you… You would be on my mind all night tonight if I left you and that certainly hasn't changed."

She was thankful that his eyes were closed so that he didn't see her blush. But he did have a good idea. It was late and she was spent from their…love-making. She turned her body a little and flicked off the lamp but something caught her eye.

Biting her lip, she reached over and picked up the black fabric with the skull painted over it before turning back to face him fully. She curled up next to him and looked at the mask, a dangerous idea floating in her head.

"I can hear your brain ticking from here, Little Bird," he drawled, his eyes still closed. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"If this should happen again…" She chose her words carefully. "Could we possibly add…this to it?"

He cracked an eye open and looked down at the mask in her hands before looking back up at her and meeting her eyes. He gave her a questioning look, briefly and then, it clicked.

"Curious one aren't you, Little Bird?"

She blushed harder but said nothing, just looked at him with the wide eyes of hers. His signature smirk crawled over his face as he took the mask in his hand, a sudden surge of energy rushing to him. He stole a small peck from her lips before slipping the mask on and dropping his hand between them again, rubbing over her clit again in a way he knew made her shiver.

He chuckled. "Looks like I found one…"

**Fin.**


End file.
